


By The Window

by SLUSH_IE



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLUSH_IE/pseuds/SLUSH_IE
Summary: Steven visits Connie at her house...at 12 in the morning.
Relationships: Steven Universe/Connie Maheswaran
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	By The Window

Connie awoke to a rustling outside. Curious, she walked to her window and saw a silhouette. She opened the window, and the silhouette looked up at her. Connie smiled and sighed lovingly. Of course, her boyfriend would come to her house in the middle of the night. She was only joking when she suggested it.

Steven jumped up and floated to her window, "Hey."

"Why are you here?" The girl immediately questioned.

"What, can't a guy come to visit his girlfriend?"

"At 12 in the morning?"

"Well, you're awake, aren't you?"

Connie sighed and kissed him. "Dork."

"I'm your dork," Steven said and kissed back. He was now sitting on her windowsill, legs dangling off the side.

"My mom's gonna kill you," Connie warned.

"Only if she finds out," the teen boy smirked.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "What are you planning on, Universe?"

"Nothing. I just want to be with you."

"And I want to be with you as well, but can't we do this tomorrow?"

"I'm too impatient."

Connie looked away for a split second, before smiling wide, "Me too." She pulled him in for another kiss, this time lasting longer than the others. She put an arm around his neck, and her free hand in his hair. He put a hand on her waist, and the other on her cheek.

Once they pulled away, they both looked satisfied and happy. "Is that all you needed?" Connie asked.

Steven smiled, "I guess so."

Connie giggled, "We'll have more time tomorrow. Now go, I need sleep," she joked.

"Alright, alright. I love you," he said before turning around to face the outside.

Connie's face turned red. She watched as he jumped to the ground effortlessly, and she quickly called out quiet enough for only him to hear "I love you too."


End file.
